10 Things I Hate About You
by samandquinnvm05
Summary: AU/OOC Annabeth Chase just moved to a new town where she meets a misteryous guy called Percy but he is not really the guy she thinks he is. Not really good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys this is my first PJO/Percabeth story.. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Yes, as you gu****essed.. I do not own PJO**

New at school

I was driving, my sister Silena was by my side looking at her reflection in a mirror. '

God, you always have to be looking at yourself?' I asked her, irritated.

'Yes. You have a problem with that, Annabeth?'

Our mornings were always like this, but this one was different, we were going to a new school because of my dad's work, he is a doctor, better yet he's a pediatrician. 'No, I...' Before i could answer my sister's phone starts ringing. She saw the screen, rolled her eyes and hit the speaker button. 'Hey, kiddos'

'Hey, dad' we answered at the same time.

'You are going to school? Sorry i couldn't be there for your first day at school to make you pancakes but you girls know, that job calls'

'Dad, we are big girls, at least i am' I answered while my sister rolled her eyes ' I can take care of me and my sister' I continued.

' you are so funny' Silena said sarcastically.

Well.. Remember..the most important thing to not do in school is?'

'Dad, that question again, please?'

'Dont get pregnant' he said.

'Dad, please stop it already' I said.

This is important for you guys to know that the men only-'

'Bye, Dad' - We said at the same time again, before Silena hung up.

'Annabeth, leave me here, please. I dont want people to see me getting out of this piece of crap on my first day' she said, talking about my car.

When it comes to Silena the only thing that matters for her is being popular. Before we left the house this morning she started talking about this plan that she had to meet the queen bee of the school and make her think that they had a lot in common using the info on her facebook. So, of course if someone saw her in my 96' Chevette she could die. I on the other hand was happy with my car and didn't care about what people thought of me. We were like the opposites. She was always thinking about fashion, clothes, etc. While I was into the politic, poetry, environment, etc.

We arrived and i left her by the front door, wich apparently nobody really used, because everyone has a car. 'You see this car is horrible, i cant even open the freaking door' my sister complained.

'Stop complaining about my car' i said before i got uot of the car and opened her door.

'Thanks, how do i look?'

'You look fine, its just school' She rolled her eyes and went to the door.

I was about to get in the car, the door was opened when he appeared. Well, actually he was running in his motorcycle and almost kills me but he stops in the right moment to not hit me. He was wearing his helmet, the only thing that i could see were his eyes, they were green. We were looking at each others eyes. And i was the who broke the silence. 'What? You are the one who is running in a school' I snapped. He just stood there while I started the car and went to the parking lot.

It was almost time to get in class when i found a spot to park my car, when i was about to park a girl with red hair appeared in a Volvo just by my side. 'Im sorry but this my spot' she said and for some reason she remainded me of Silena. 'Im sorry i didnt know the spots were assigned.'

'Well, they arent but this one is mine.. I mean.. People dont want to see a dinosaur like your car here..'

'Really?' i asked her before i started the car parked it on the spot but not without hitting her car first. 'Well, my dinosaur wanted to Jurassic park here, sorry' i said and then i walked to the door of the school.

'Mr. D, this crazy girl just hit my car' The red-hair girl said to the principal. Who was like any other principal except for the fact that when he heard her voice, he rolled his eyes.

'Why did you do that?' He asked looking at me impatiently

'I dont get it, i dont even know you'

'Rachel calm down and go to your class, ill talk with mrs.'

'Stratford' i said.

'Fine, Mr. D' she said. When she opened the door a guy with green eyes, that i had seen before, black hair and muscles entered on the principal's office. This was the same guy that almost killed me with his stupid motorcycle.

'Mr. Jackson, you again?' The guy didnt answer

'Wow, this is your first day here and you are already here? You just broke my record' he said looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: All I have to do is make her go out with me?

"You two know each other?"

"Yes, he almost kills me with his bike earlier" I said looking at Mr. D because the guy wouldn't stop looking at me."So, about the car accident.. It wont happen again.."

"Yes, you should leave if Mr. Jackson is here it means he got into real troubles..Right?" He said looking at the guy with green eyes.

"Yes, sir" he answered taking his eyes away from me for the first time since he arrived.

I couldn't believe how fast the day was passing, it was already lunch time and i got my food but i was looking for a quiet place to eat when i saw a girl listening to some music on her iPod i was walking towards her just because she seemed really different. I sat in the stairs, and she stopped listening to the music and looked at me.

"I'm Thalia" she was wearing black converse, black pants and a Green Day t-shirt.

"I'm Annabeth" i said before taking a bit of my hamburger. Then I saw the guy with the green eyes, he was sitting all by himself on the floor, looking at me. "So, Thalia, who's Captain intensity over there?"

"That's Percy Jackson, don't look at him, people say that he was in jail because he killed his parents"

"Really? I think that is just a rumor that he started just to get laid.." I said and started looking at him intensely

Percy's POV

There was the girl again, the beautiful girl, she was blonde, even though she didnt look like any other girl i have seen, in a good way. I was looking at her eyes and she was looking at me, i was waiting for her to take her eyes away instead of that she was looking at me intensely, i had to take my eyes away and got up.

What is the matter with me? What just happened? Those were the questions in my head, that had never happened before. This girl was something different. I was walking the hallways when someone touched my arm. I turned and saw a guy, he was still grabbing my arm.

"What do you want?" I asked at the same time that I took away his arm.

"I have something in mind that you might be interested about.." He started

"No, I dont want any cookies that you are saling.."

"Actually is about this new girl, Annabeth" he insisted. When i heard that i stopped and turned to face him.

'Keep going'

"So, here is the thing I'm Connor Stoll, you must know who I am, I-"

"I thought it was about certain girl not you" I said.

"Straight to the point then.. Annabeth has a sister, her name is Bianca and im really interested in her.."

"So.. What do I have to do with all of this?"

"Her sister, Silena.. How can i say it? Mmm.. Her dad wont let her date anyone unless her sister dates someone as well.."

"So..."

"What i want you to do is make her go out with you, Annabeth, i mean." He said.

"So, you think that just because you want me to do that i will?"

"Not at all, give me your price" he said taking his wallet out of his pocket. "I was thinking, maybe, 50 dollars"

So.. This guy was asking to make a girl go out with me, and he was paying me for it. Really?

"All I have to do is make her go out with me?"

"Yes."

"I'll do it"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I just updated :D you can see that chapter 2 is kinda short, actually shorter than I thought it was.

Well, I already finished this story it is actually old I wrote some weeks earlier… So I'm here to tell you that it's a little short

I think it has only 11 chapters..and I think I'll post one chapter everyday, if I can of course

In another news I'm writing my fourth story, I used to write in another site…

Well my new story is called Noises and is kind of mistery/horror and also Percabeth :D and really looking forward to post it this month since it's the same month of Halloween and stuff…

Here is a little sneak peak:

_We started hearin gunshots and people screaming. We ran until we got to one of the entries to the mall. It was totally closed. People were falling on the floor because of the gunshots but I couldn't see anything, Percy was leading me out of the mall but every door was closed. We ran until we found a bathroom and locked ourselves in there, listening to gunfire and lethal screams._

_We were trapped in the full extent of the word_

Hope you guys are looking forward to it after reading the sneak peak Also I think I will be posting it next week or something… I don't know yet, I want to write a lot so when I'm busy I'd just upload the new chapter instead of writing it.

See you later

xoxo annabethchase05


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You know I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 3: That's why I find you interesting

Annabeth's POV

I was in my bedroom, reading a book when Silena came in. "Hey, could you take me to this party? Please I-"

"What makes you think that i would take you to this party in my piece of crap?" I asked her without looking at her.

"Well, you take me to this party or ill tell dad you are not a virgin anymore'"

I closed the book and looked seriously at her. I couldnt believe she was using that against me, anyway, I grabbed my keys and went downstairs.

The party wasnt that far from home, thanks god, but I didn't want to stay there, on the outside it looked just like any other stupid high school party, with beer and cheerleaders dancing and hooking up with the football team. It was definitely not my style I opened a magazine that I found on the car's floor but when I was about to read something a light came from the front and it was from a motorcycle, the guy who was riding it parked behind my car. I was looking at him discretly by the rearview and there he was, Percy Jackson. Was he following me or what the hell was going on?

I put my eyes on the magazine again and started reading an article about Brad Pitt but i was interrupted by a knock knock on the passenger's window.

Percy's POV

I knocked on the passenger window of her car and she opened the door instead of the window.

"What do you want?"

"I'm Percy, you?"

"None of your business" she said without looking at me.

"So you are not telling me.." I said smiling.

"Do I really have to ask you again?" She said but this time she was looking at me and our eyes found each other. Hers were storm gray.

"What?" I said

She got out of the car and I did the same thing.

"Why are you following me?"

"What makes you think that?" I asked her back.

"Well.. Since you almost killed me in the morning I 've seen you in almost all my classes and in the lunch..By the way, why are they afraid of you?" She asked, she looked nervous.

"I don't know" I answered "Why are they afraid of you?" I continued.

"What? They are not afraid of me.." She said

"Sure they are.." I gave her a last look "Thats why I find you interesting.." I continued before I put my helmet on and drove away.

Annabeth's POV

I just stood there, trying to understand our conversation. He just said he finds me interesting. I got in my car to wait for Silena.

I was practicing with the soccer team the next day and when I looked up at the grades I saw him, Percy, his hair was a mess and he was talking with some guy but he was looking at me, so I just turned around and tried to pay attention to the game.

When the practice was over I looked at where my bag was and Percy was sitting there, I went to grab my things."How's it going?" He said smiling.

"You again?" I asked grabbing my things and walking out of the court.

"Well, I decided that i won't leave you alone until you tell me your name" he said walking by my side. "You know.. Girls are gonna start asking why am I following you everywhere, so you better..'

'I don't care about what other people think about me... So.. Goodbye' I said before getting in my car and drive to my place.


	5. I'll pick you up at nine

Chapter 4: I'll pick you up at nine

Percy's POV

I woke up and my eyes were hurting because of the sunlight. I took a shower and put some clothes on and went to the school. God, how much can a person hate school? I always have wondered that. I arrived and saw that Annabeth was arriving as well. "Wow, it seems like this is my lucky day" I said in her ear.

'"Jesus, you scared me" she said.

"Come on, i'm that ugly?" I asked her playfully.

She didn't answer, she just smiled it was the very first time I saw her smiling. "Wow, and my day is getting better"

"Shut up, so if I tell you my name you'll stop following me everywhere?" She asked while we were walking to her classroom.

"I don't know.. you are taking so long that i might change my mind"

"So, what else would you ask? my last name?" She laughed and so did I.

"Why don't you tell me your name and you go out with me?" She looked me in the eyes before she answered.

"Where would we go if I say yes?" This was going good, she was giving me a possibility, then i remembered that Stoll told me about this party he wanted to take Silena to.

'Well, rumor has it that there is going to be a party at this guy's house and I was really looking forward to it" we were in the hallway and it was full of students.

"I'll think about it" she answered.

"Is that a yes?"

"I dont know" I could barely hear her

"Is that a no?"

"I didn't say that"

"I'll pick you up at nine" I told her when she was arriving at her classroom.

"I see you are going pretty well with Annabeth" standing by my side was a guy with a deep voice.

"Since when do I talk with people?" I asked him. It was true these last days people were talking to me and it was something that has never happened.

"What if I tell you that I can help you with her?'

"What makes you think that I need your help?"

"I just know, if u need help just tell me" he said before walking away.

Annabeth's POV

I was on arts one of my favorites classes, but i just couldn't focus. I have to admit it, he's hot, and he's not like the rest of the guys in the school. When my mind came back to the class it was almost over. The bell rang and i got out of the classroom to find him standing there, maybe, waiting for me?

"Hey" he said

"I thought that you would stop following me.." I said, looking at the ground

"Yes, but you didn't keep your part of the deal" I'm not gonna lie to you, I was really confused about this guy. I was pretty sure my face was showing how confused I was when he continued 'I mean, you didn't give me your name" he said while I felt his eyes looking for mine.

"I'm Annabeth" I said looking at him and I found his eyes, they were green but not any kind of green, his were, i don't know, beautiful.

"Now i can leave you alone," he said smiling "But i'll see you on Friday, Annabeth" he continued before entering in a classroom.

"Hey, sister, so rumor has it.. That you are going-"

"Yes, Silena.. I'm going to the party with Percy Jackson.. God, were you spying me?"

"Everyone knows it, I'm just the only one who is not scared to ask you.." She said before walking away.

So, Percy was right, people was scared of me, that was something new. I wasn't really used to that, I imagined it was all Rachel's fault, she might have said that I was a psycho or something like that so I wouldn't care less about it.

"So, was he in jail?" Thalia was right behind me, god, she could be really scary.

"Thalia, you scared me" I said after I turned around to see her.

'"'m sorry" she said laughing "So, was he? In jail?"

"I don't know we haven't really talked about our lives, you know"

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'm looking forward to ask him" I answered "I have to go to my place, I'll see you tomorrow" I said getting out of school into the parking lot, starting my car and going to my house.


	6. Yes, that was our deal

CHAPTER 5: YES, THAT WAS OUR DEAL

Percy's POV

I was in the parking lot of the school, smoking. I was looking for the guy with the deep voice and i saw him.

"Hey, man"

"Hey, Percy right?" He asked "So, you were looking for me, this means you want some help with the blondie, right?"

I nodded "She is harder to get than I thought" Damn, she was hard. This girl was driving me crazy, she wouldnt let me have her number and of course I wasn't going to ask her direction. At this time I was so frustrated that I was asking some random guy about Annabeth. "So, what do you know about her?" I continued while we were walking to the school.

"Nothing at all, but I could find some information."

"And.. What would you win with that?"

"Well..you know her sister, Silena?"

"Yes, I've seen her."

"Well, I really like her"

"Damn, what does that chick has that every guy in this school is after her?"

"She is kind of perfect," he said "Well, I'll find your information, meet me tomorrow here, in the parking lot. Im Charles Beckendorf, by the way"

"That's fine for me" I said.

"I didnt know you had friends.." I heard a female voice say, I turned around and found Annabeth in front me, she was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt, blue jeans and black converse. She looked beautiful, U had never seen a girl wearing something like that and looking hot, just her.

"I don't" i said. She looked at me i felt like she was trying to know if U was lying or telling the truth, after a minute of looking at my eyes she started walking away. I followed her

"What just happened?" I asked her walking by her side.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what im talking about.." I said taking her hand and making her stop. She was looking at my eyes and then at our hands, she took hers away.

"I'll see you later" she said before walking away.

The rest of the day was boring the only thing that surprised me was that i found myself thinking about Annabeth and when i was in one of her classes i would find myself staring at her. When the bell rang I almost run out of the classroom. I needed to stop thinking about her, but i didnt know how. I started my motorcycle and left the school.

Annabeth's POV

It was friday already, I was on my way to the party with Silena and she couldnt stop talking about some guy called Connor Stoll, who according to her was the hottest guy of the school and he had ask her to go to the party with him.

"God, you are so weird, every girl in the school is dying to go out with Percy Jackson and you have the chance and..."

"Silena, I dont really care about that and you know it.." I said as I parked my car. The party looked exactly like the last one, a lot of people were outside drinking and stuff. Percy was leaning against a tree, he was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt and a green hoodie.

"There she is" he said smiling. "So you decided to come." I nodded.

"It's not my kind of party, but that was our deal, right?"

"Yes, that was our deal" he said, for a second a thought that I have heard sadness in his voice, but i figured it was just me.

"You want something to drink?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" He nodded and walked by my side inside the house.

Percy's POV

I was leaning against a wall drinking and she was by my side, I was feeling so out of place and I knew she felt the same, because Beckendorf told me about what she liked, earlier he told me that he talked with Silena and she had given him a lot information. For example, she hated this kind of party just like me, she hated seeing people smoking but she loved music, she was really into it also she loved to study a lot.

"You wanna get out?" I asked in her ear

'Yes, please.' She answered leading me to the background of the house, it was kind of empty.

"So.. What are we gonna do?" Was she flirting?

"How many beers-"

"You think I'm drunk? Because I am not" She was sitting in a chair and I was leaning against a tree. She got up and walked towards me and then put her arms around my neck. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She said, but i didn't know what she was talking about. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Why do you always answer my questions with a question?" I looked at her eyes confused, I had never paid attention to that. She left me spechless with that question."I don't know" I answered, her arms where around my neck and our faces were really close. "I think I know why... You don't want people to know who you really are..."

'Maybe, come on I'm taking you to your place" I said.

"Where's my sister? I have to take her"

"I'll find someone to drive her..." I was looking for Beckendorf and I found him looking at Silena who was dancing with Connor Stoll. "I need you to take Silena to her house, in 10 minutes, move man..." I said while I was leading Annabeth to her car.

I knew where she lived because of Beckendorf, I was about to knock on the door when Annabeth touched my arm. "You should leave, if my dad sees you here.. You'll get in trouble" she said. I kissed her forehead and waited until she opened the door and Beckendorf arrived with Silena in about 5 minutes. I couldn't believe it, she was so drunk and I didn't want our first date to be like that.

A thought crossed my mind in the minute I got in the car: I was falling for Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up on Saturday with the worst headache ever. I felt like my head was about to explode and I didn't remember anything about the day before. My phone was ringing but it sounded so far away, still, I got up and started searching my phone when I looked at the screen it said: 1 NEW MESSAGE. I read it and it was from _Percy: hope you are doing well, we need to talk.._

My head was really about to explode when I started to think about the night before, I mean, what if something had happened between us and I didn't remember, I was in troubles, definitely I answered him: _Where and when?_

_Percy: I'm in front of your house._

I looked by the window and there he was his hair was a mess he was wearin a black hoodie, blue jeans and boots. I brushed my teeth and and went downstairs and left the house, he walked towards me.

"Hey" He wasn't looking at me, he seemed embarrased and i didn't even know why.

"Hi, whats up?"

"Not much, how are you feeling?" He asked

"I have the worst headache ever, you know why?"

"You got drunk..." He said


	7. I don't want to loose you

I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU

ANNABETH's POV

In the car we were in silence, since the pool, we had barely said a word. His eyes were on the road as well as mine.

"You mad?" He said after taking my hand.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I dont know since we left he club you haven't talked"

"Well, you haven't talked either."

"Youre right" he smiled.

"So, when we were at the pool you seemed... I dont know.. So comfortable in the water.." I said after he intertwined our fingers.

'Yeah... Don't ask me why, i just really like it, it helps me relax" he said still looking at the road'

"Relax?"

"Yup"

"But i thought you were always relaxed, i mean, you always look relaxed" He smiled

"Just because i look relaxed doesnt mean i am"

The next weeks were kind of perfect we were so happy i started to think that it was a dream.

Percy's POV

I was in my English class and Connor Stoll was in it, when the bell rang he stood in front of me.

"What do you want?' I asked irritated.

"Woah! Calm down, man. I need to talk to you"

"Then talk" i said putting my pencil inside my bag.

"I need another favor.."

"Im sorry.. I'm out of service" i said walking towards the door.

"Ok, this is easy.. You have to take her to the homecoming, so i can go with Silena as well" he said before i turned and face him.

"And what makes you think ill do it?" I asked.

"Easy... You take her to the dance or I tell her that all this time you have been using her to make some money" I was looking at him, furious.

"Fine, but after this youll forget about me"

I said getting out of the classroom and running to the cafeteria and looking for Annabeth then i saw her, she was sitting at a table with her friend Thalia, I walked towards them and sat besides Annabeth who gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, you" she said smiling but when she saw my face, her face changed to worry.

"We need to talk" i said and i noticed that my voice sounded different. She stood up and led me to the parking lot.

"Whats wrong?" She said looking me in the eyes.

I didnt know how to tell her, i didnt even know if Stoll would tell her and I didnt want her away. I stood there in front of her just looking at her for like 2 minutes. "What is it, Percy? You are scarin..

I interrupted her by kissing her forcefully, she seemed surprised but in a second she was running her hands trought my hair. My hands were in her waist pulling her closer to me. I dont know how but when i pulled away to take some air i found out her body was between me and a wall.

"Ok, you have to stop saying we need to talk, and just kiss me" She said in a whisper. "Seriously" she smiled.

"I don't want to loose you" she was looking me in the eyes and after 1 minute she grabbed my face with her hands.

"You are not gonna loose me.. What makes you think that?"

"I... I dont know" i said before i kissed her again.

She was prepared to start talking but i wasnt in the mood so i let go of her and left.

I arrived at her house at 6 o' clock and she was sitting on the ground.

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?" She said esceptically before she got up and walked towards her house. I ran after her and grabbed her wrist to make her look at me.

"Let me go" she said

"But... What is going on?"

"You.. You just keep pushing me away, Percy, i don't.."

"You? You are the one talking about pushing people away?" I was looking her in the eyes

"What does that mean?"

"You are the one who keeps pushing me away"

"I'm not pushing you away, I tell you everything about me but you never talk about you and your family and.." She breathed. And stop yelling "And I don't know what to do to make you trust me" she said softly and I hugged her.

"I'm sorry" I said in the same tone she was using. "I just.. I don't know how t-" she interrupted me

"Stop talking"

"No, listen Annabeth. I trust you more than i trust anyone else" We were looking each other in the eyes. She smiled."And i'm not trying to push you away from me, it is just.."

"Come in" she said before she started to lead me to her house. "I want you to meet my dad"

We were almost running until we got to the kitchen and a man was standing there, looking at us.

"So, Annabeth who is our guest?"

"Dad, this is Percy.. My boyfriend" she said softly.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." He nodded and so did my dad.

"Well.. I have to go, your sister called and she wants to go pick her up" he walked out of the house and left us totally alone.

Annabeth's POV

I felt his arms around my waist and turned myself to face him. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" I said rapidly.

"Im sorry" he repeated.

"Jeez, apology accepted"

He smiled at me and I put my head in his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"I want things to change between us." He said but I could barely hear him.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because we both have our walls up.. And I want you to trust me just like I trust you"

"You know, sometimes i feel like you're hiding something.. But I don't know how to ask you about it"

There was a silence, it wasn't akwhard but it made me think that I was right because Percy didn't deny it or accept it and it was killing me.


	8. There's no place like homecoming

**Hey guys! There's only one chapter left, I'll post it tomorrow. I'm glad a lot of people liked it, so make sure you read the last chapter tomorrow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 9: There's no place like homecoming.

"The homecoming is almost here! So dont forget to invite that special person to the dance it will be a night that you'll never forget"

Jeez, how many times had I heard that in a week, too many. I was in my Math Class and every and I mean EVERY girl was talking about that stupid dance when I was about to die I saw Percy entering.

"Hello, beautiful" he said sitting in the seat behind me.

"Hey"

"So I wanted to.." He was interrupted by the teacher giving his class. "We'll talk later" he said

The class was almost over when the teacher gave us 10 minutes to talk and stuff.

"Where were we?"

"Mmm, i think you wanted to tell me something.."

"True, i want you to come with me to the homecoming" he said.

"No way" I said looking him in the eyes.

"What- why?" He said, surprised.

"I don't want to go, I'm sorry, Percy." He was looking at me and it made it hard to not say yes, but I was mad, I mean, he was the only person in the world that i thought hated school dances as much as I did.

"Come on, we'll have fun"

"Theres no way im going to the homecoming" I said and this time I almost yelled at him.

"Annabeth, don't act like that, I just.."

"What's going on? Why are you pressuring me?" I asked standing in front him, he stood up as well.

"What- Im not"

"I'm not going" i said almost in a whisper before i heard the bell rang. "Goodbye" i said leaving him standing there.

I was so mad i could feel my anger running throught my whole body, of all people he was the one that I thought would understand me, but there he was pressuring me to go to the homecoming. I was so upset I didn't go to any other class I just went home.

The next few days were kind of horrible, Percy would try to talk to me but i wouldn't let him. My relationship with my dad was not really well either and Silena wanted to kill me because i didnt want to go to the homecoming.

I was siiting on the couch with Thalia watching some movies the day of the homecoming,at least I had found a person that felt the same way that I did about, well, thats what I thought.

"So... I have to go I'm already running late"

"What? Where are you going?"

"Well... I'm sorry, you're gonna hate me, but I'm going to the homecoming"

"Oh, thats ok" I said looking at the tv.

"Look I would stay with you, but Luke asked me to go with him and I said yes, actually i thought you would be going with Percy"

"It's ok, Thalia. I'll see you on Monday" i said before she left.

Percy's POV

I knocked the door at Annabeth's house and she opened it, she was wearing a green dress, she looked beautiful even more than when she was just wearing blue jeans and a t - shirt, she saw me and smiled.

"I'm sorry" she said hugging me.

"It's ok" I said before I gave her a little kiss on the lips. "So... You decided to come"

"Well... Actually I'm going because I'm helping Silena"

"Ouch" I said touching my chest with my hand dramaticly "And I thought you were going because of the company"

"Well... That helps a little" she said, climbing in her car.

The homecoming was just like I had expected, a lot of guys drinking and a lot of girls hooking up with the guys. Annabeth and I were dancing to some ridiculous song that talked about sleeping at a party or something like that

"I'm happy I came" she said in my ear.

"So am I" I said.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face the guy, it was Connor Stoll and he was giving me a dirty look.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"No, you tell me what is going... I paid you to take her the homecoming so I could bring Silena but she is here with some guy called Beckadu or something like that" he yelled.

"What?" She yelled as well, but she seemed almost crying. "You.. You..."

"Annabeth, it's not what you think.."

"So... He didn't pay you to ask me out?" She asked angrily.

"He did but-"

"I hate you Percy Jackson!" She said running.

"Annabeth, wait" I said running after her.

"Leave. Me. Alone" she said.

"But-"

"Now I see why you were pressuring me to come to this stupid dance, you know, for a minute I thought you were different but you are just like Connor Stoll, a jerk" she said running to get out of there.

Annabeth's POV

One week after the homecoming I was in my bed, looking at the ceiling, I felt like crap, there was no other word, I couldn't believe he had done that. Silena entered in my room.

"You ok?" She asked after she sat on my bed.

"I dont know" I said sincerely.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry" she said hugging me.

I hugged her as well and started crying on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine" she said.


	9. The End

**Sooo, this is the last chapter, I loved this fic. I hope you guys had enjoyed it because I enjoyed, writing it. I guess I'll see you later, once I finish my Sam/Quinn story I might write something of these two. Thanks for the reviews and everything :)**

**Disclaimer: We all know I DO NOT OWN PJO :(**

This chapter is narrated in third person :)

Annabeth was walking to the parking lot, thinking about a conversation she had had with her sister five minutes ago.

_"I still can't believe she kicked him" Beckendorf said laughing._

_"He deserved it, I mean... He punched you, she wanted me only for sex and he hurted Annabeth" Silena said._

_"Yup, I'm with Silena he deserved it" Annabeth nodded._

She smiled while she was imagining her sister kicking Connor's butt.

After five minutes she was about to climb in her car when she saw something inside it by the window. In the car was a beautiful guitar, a white Les Paul and besides it a rose. Annabeth opened the door ,touched the guitar and took the rose wich had a note stick to it.

_"I wish i could talk to you... I have so much to tell you"_

She turned around and there he was, looking at her and walking towards her.

She remember one of the first conversations they had had after their first kiss.

_"So you are really into music" he said._

_"When I listen to it I feel like i can do whatever I want"_

_"And... You don't play any instrument?" He asked curious._

_"Well... I have always wanted to play guitar and I know how to but i don't have one"_

"So... This guy hired me to ask a girl out so he could date her sister" he started. "But I screwed up..." He added.

"Why?" She asked serious.

"I fell for her"

Annabeth stood there for a while just looking him in the eyes and then she kissed him. When they pulled away to catch some breath, he hugged her.

"I forgive you" she said "but you won't give me a guitar everytime that i get angry" she said laughing.

"No... But I can give you a bass, drums and maybe a tambourine" he said laughing as well before he kissed her again.

THE END


End file.
